Run
by CSI Angels of Music
Summary: Nick's on vacation in Houston when Sara is attacked at a crime scene. Will he come back before Sara breaks down?


A/N: Hey y'all! We are the CSI Angels of Music! Separately we are LuvinNickyStokes and Sweet Jorja...but who cares. ;) Anywhoo, here is a little suttin Stokes thought up and that I...Sweet Jorja...am assisting in writing...lol...basically one of us had an idea and the other thought it would be cool to write it together. Anywhoo Enjoy and have fun!

* * *

Nightshift was just beginning in the Las Vegas Crime Lab. The team of investigators grumbled to themselves at the thought of having to process crime scenes...possibly outside...in the middle of the thunderstorms predicted for later that evening. They were also becoming impatient waiting for their supervisor Grissom to grace them with his presence.

Greg stood in the corner brewing his Blue Hawaiian coffee and staring at Sara. Catherine was e-mailing Lindsey and Warrick was talking on his cell phone to his girlfriend Tina. Sara sat on the couch near the corner where Greg was, finishing her scone and coffee from Starbucks. No sooner had Sara finished her coffee, Grissom walked in and looked at Sara.

"Sara, you're late." Grissom said opening a case folder.

"Um, Grissom, I've been waiting here for 15 minutes..._you're_ the one who's late."

"We had a meeting before shift and you weren't there. Therefore, you're late." Grissom said never looking up before he opened another folder. He handed Sara her assignment slip without another word.

"I was unaware of this meeting." Sara said angrily taking the paper, not looking at it.

"Sara, it's been on the board for 2 days."

"I don't believe this Grissom. I've been out for 2 days." She said getting more annoyed.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I forgot." Grissom said turning so he faced everyone else. "Okay, who was supposed to tell Sara about the meeting?"

"Uh, well nick said he would, but he left for Dallas yesterday." Warrick said after putting his cell phone in his pocket.

"Hmm, oh yes, I forgot. Sara, I apologize." Grissom said handing out assignment slips to the others. "Okay...assignments. Warrick, you have a smash and grab at Michael's Jewelers on Tropicana Boulevard. Catherine, you have a trash run at the Tangiers." Grissom said grinning as he handed her the slip.

"Oh goodie, trash run. I was looking for a way to ruin my new manicure...rummaging through trash...my favorite."

"I thought you'd like that. Greg, you're with me on the double homicide, and Sara you have a home invasion gone bad in Henderson. Neighbors say the owners are out of town, so Brass is trying to find them. There was an unidentified body in the house, could be a suspect. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, for now just process what you can."

"Okay, I'll get on it."

"You know, some home invasions can be a bit...twisted. Warrick and I busted a kid a few years ago on an ear print. Turns out the kid was stealing his Fathers expensive paintings and exchanging them with forgeries for a bit of attention." Catherine said as she and Sara made their way through the corridors leading to the front entrance.

"An ear print?"

"Scouts honor." Catherine said holding up three fingers.

"You were never a scout." Sara said grinning.

"Well...so what. Not the point here. The point here is that poor kid only wanted attention. He sure got it alright, by getting arrested." Catherine said opening the front door and holding it open for Sara to pass. "I'll never forget what the father said when they cuffed the kid." Catherine sighed. "You wanted my attention Jason? You got it." Catherine quoted sadly. "Nice huh, and I thought _my_ mother was bad." She said heading to her Denali.

"Yeah...really..." Sara added slowly. She got into her Denali next to Catherine's and opened the passenger side window. "Hey have fun tonight!" She called to Catherine who passed her a friendly glare.

"Oh yeah... _loads_, you have fun to huh?"

"I'm sure I will. Later! Drive carefully Cath."

"Yeah... you too. The roads are gonna get slick."

"Alright later, Cath." Sara said closing her window and turning on the A/C to relieve some of the heat that was brutal even at night.

Sara pulled out of the parking lot and turned on her radio. She put in a mixed CD that Greg made for her. She heard the first song and was surprised that it came from Greg...it was a country song! She just smiled. She was absorbed in the next song...slower, but also country...when her cell phone rang and vibrated against her waist from it's holder on her belt.

"Sidle."

"Hey pretty girl."

"Nick? What...you homesick already?" She said smiling.

"Maybe...I'm just a bit bored. There is nothing to do here at 11pm. What's that music? Is that Gary Allan?"

"I don't know, you tell me. You actually don't remember to tell a lot."

"What are you ta- Oh, damn. The meeting, Sara, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"So what did you pull tonight?"

"Home invasion gone bad, in Henderson. And I get to do it all by my lonesome." Sara said smiling. Nick could tell she was smiling widely by the sound of her voice.

"Nice. Well, I'm gonna let you go. Have fun. Tell everyone I said hey."

"Okay, bye Nicky."

"Later." Nick said as Sara hung up.

Sara pulled into her crime scene and saw an officer outside. She stopped walking when her cell phone range. "Wow I'm popular tonight." She said to herself flipping open her phone. "Sidle."

"Hey Sara, it's David. We're stuck in traffic behind you. We should be at the scene in 15-20 minutes."

"Okay David. I'll just process around the body till you get here."

"Okay, bye." David said as Sara hung up and walked to the officer.

"Sara Side, Crime Lab. You secure the scene yet?"

"Officer Fletcher...I just secured."

"Great. I'll just-" Sara was interrupted by the officer's radio.

_"Unit 16-Fletcher"_

"Yeah, this is Fletcher, go ahead."

_"You're needed at a traffic accident at exit 6 on Boulder Highway eastbound."_

"Uh, I'm at a crime scene right now, can another officer handle it?"

_"We are shorthanded and you're the closest man on the clear side of the traffic."_

"Yes sir. I'm on my way." The officer said slipping his radio to his shoulder. "I have to go, you gonna be okay here on your own?"

"Oh yeah, the coroner will be here soon. I'll just process till he gets here."

"Great." He said taking his radio in his hand. "Control, this is unit 16. I'm on the way to the traffic accident on Boulder Highway eastbound, over."

Sara watched the officer leave and she walked up the driveway to the front door. She went into the living room where all of the lights were on making it seem like daylight. She saw the body in the middle of the room and a large pool of blood surrounding him on the white carpet. She looked around. It was eerily dark, even with the bright lights. The entire house was eerie. Sara began to wish someone was there with her.

"Well...this was a really good idea." She told herself. She opened her kit and began to process. She jumped as her cell phone rang and vibrated against her side. "Sidle."

"Hey Sara,"

"Hey David, Where are you guys?"

"Well, the traffic is a little more backed up. There is an accident at exit 6 up about a mile and a half ahead of us. We might be another ten or fifteen minutes."

"Exit 6 huh? That's where Officer Fletcher went."

"Fletcher?"

"Uh, yeah...he was the officer that was here was called to that accident. The department is really shorthanded. There are so many accidents tonight, with the rain and all."

"He was the first officer? Sara, are you there alone?"

"Yeah, but it's not big deal. The scene was secured."

"Well...alright. I just can't help thinking of what happened to Catherine a few years ago."

"David, I'll be fine. Don't worry okay?" Sara said, David could tell she was smiling, but it didn't make him feel any better.

"Alright. I'll see you soon."

"Bye." Sara said hanging up her phone and placing it back in the holster on her belt.

Sara looked around and found an area with a disturbance where everything was messy. She took out her fingerprint powder and began dusting. Her head shot up to the ceiling when she heard the crack of thunder after seeing the large flash through the window. She moved to the other side of the room, taking photos when she saw another flash of lightening that seemed to be only a block or two away, if that. She heard the thunder and the power went out. She felt around in her pocket for her flashlight and realized she had forgotten to take it out of her kit. Slowly moving around the room, she felt her way around the edges so she wouldn't trip over the body.

She found her kit and turned on her flashlight. She spun around quickly when she heard something behind her. She heard more thunder as she shone her light around the room. She turned all the way to her left with the light and began to turn back, scanning the room so she could get another look at her surroundings.

When she returned to her position facing straight ahead, she saw a man standing inches away from her. He quickly knocked the light out of her hand before she could get a good look at him. She tried to hit him, but only punched air as she felt a large hand grab her shoulder and another grab her arm, twisting it behind her back. She struggled to get free, but the man held her hands. She kicked him, and he sat on her legs.

"Suspect on location! Someone! Help me please!" Sara cried, knowing no one would hear her. The man slapped her when she screamed. She knew she shouldn't have come in alone. _'Dammit! Why didn't I listen?"_ She thought to herself as the man slapped her again.

"Shut up!" He yelled as Sara cried harder.

"Suspect on location!" Sara screamed again, knowing he was growing more and more angry, Sara was able to get one of her legs free and she tried to kick him in the groin, but couldn't bend. She ended up kicking his thigh. She freed her arms as well and swung at the man's head. She pushed up on his shoulders to try to push him off. "Get off me you son of a bitch! Suspect on location!" Sara yelled as the man slapped her again.

"I said shut up bitch!"

He turned her over on her back, and she was able to break her hands free. She didn't know where to hit, so she just kept moving her hands until she hit something. Once she knew where his head was, she punched him over and over until he grabbed her hands and hit her head with something hard. By the time Sara realized what happened, she was feeling dizzy. She felt him trying to unbutton her shirt when she was able to make herself hit him again. Consequently, he hit her head again. This time harder. He pulled at her shirt, giving up on the buttons. Sara felt him tugging her belt loops, trying to get her all the way flat on her back, when she started struggling again. He hit her a third time. All she could feel was the pounding ache in her head and blood trickling down her face. Finally, everything went black

* * *

A/N: Okay...so...this is the Sweet Jorja half if the Angels of Music...and here where I live, we have a thingk on the county station called 'Make it or Break it'...so...Make it or break it? Anywhoo, we hope y'all liked this chappy and PLEASE come back for more!

* * *

Hello from the other side of CSI Angels of Music, LuvinNickyStokes, Sweet wrote this chapter, mine will be coming next. Our plan is to switch of from chapter to chapter. Anywho, For those of you who are reading Whispers, I have not abandoned you, I am simply stuck. And yes it does suck! But I will be working on it tonight, and hopefully get it out with in the next couple weeks. Enjoy this new piece from Sweet and I!

The CSI Angels of Music


End file.
